


on the bostonius

by blossomingattorney



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Brotherly Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of?? sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomingattorney/pseuds/blossomingattorney
Summary: ✦ stories about four people, a robot, and an airship. (along with some other things)
Relationships: Aurora & Luke Triton, Hershel Layton & Desmond Sycamore, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. dying, and all the reminiscence that comes with

**Author's Note:**

> because im currently super hyperfixated on azran legacy and have a lot of thoughts abt it i decided to make a lil drabble collection to kind of. get my thoughts out somewhere?? i'm not sure how often i'm going to write but all of this drabbles will be pretty short, somewhere in the 100-500 word range. i'm planning out writing longer fics for this fandom later down the line, but this series is kind of a way for me to test the waters, in a way.
> 
> this entire collection is gonna be pretty spoiler-heavy for the entirety of azran legacy, so please keep that in mind!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> desmond reflects on his life, his decisions, and his brother.

Theodore didn’t remember.

Of course he didn’t, Desmond didn’t expect for him to. He had been so young when he was adopted, when  
they were separated. Yet Desmond couldn’t help but feel... disappointed. He never would’ve though he’d ever see his brother again, and now he had and it felt... strange. For the past two years he’s been doing so much harm to his brother, the person he gave his name, a chance at a happy life, up to. 

The old Hershel had died years ago. And Desmond himself was essentially dead too. There was only Descole now, Descole who was fueled solely on anger and revenge, a need to stop the organization that had taken so much from him.

Nothing would ever match the violent rage Targent made him feel. All they did was take, take and break apart. In a way, they had killed him, and all that was left was the broken pieces of an angry man.

Theodore was simply just a playing piece in his plan. All of them were, really.

But he hated thinking about him like that. This was his brother he was talking about, and the memories they had made traveling on the Bostonius were probably the first happy memories Desmond had experienced in years. He knew it was pointless to get attached to it, his feelings were simply an interference in his plans. But... there was something that drew him to that sense of being apart of something. It was a nuisance, but Desmond cared about every single one of their little team.

So Theodore didn’t remember. But Desmond had made new memories with one Hershel Layton.


	2. gifts for friends and what they represent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke gets aurora a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow two in one day!! this one just kind of. popped into my head so i decided "y'know what. we're posting this for drownout."
> 
> so yeah!! that happened

“I’m sorry… but I still don’t get it.”

“What’s there to get? It’s soft and it keeps you safe at night!”

The gift shop had been Luke’s idea. They didn’t really have much time to explore the places they were visiting, being constantly on the trail of the Azran eggs and all, but Luke can pretty much convince Hershel, Emmy, and Desmond to do anything with a little “please?” and some puppy dog eyes.

Right now, he and Aurora were standing next to one of those shelves, practically covered with stuffed animals that represented their current destination’s animal population.

And he was trying to buy her a stuffed animal. Luke had more than enough at home, and buying your friends’ gifts was a gentlemanly thing to do. Unfortunately, Aurora didn’t quite understand the gesture.

Luke looked down at the soft little bird plush in his hand. And then back at Aurora.

He took one of her hands and placed the stuffed animal in it.

“Think of it as a symbol of our friendship,” he said, smiling brightly, “it’s bright-colored and loud on the outside, but it’s soft on the inside, kind of like me.”

Aurora chuckles at this, clutching the bird to her chest. “I guess you’re right.”


	3. emmy altava and the complexities of making your own decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✦ emmy makes a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok im just going hogwild w/ these who knows how much im gonna write today
> 
> if u sent me a request on curiouscat i promise i'll get to them soon i just getting all of the angst out of my system rn

Emmy was nervous.

It was the same kind of nervousness she felt as a kid when she messed up in her training. The same nervousness she experienced whenever she received a letter from Targent. The same nervousness she felt upon seeing her uncle enter the cave after Aurora’s awakening.

And now, as she stands behind Luke, her heart is beating like it’s going to fall right out of her chest and onto the ground beneath her. But she knows she has to stand strong, stay on guard, and focus on her mission.

She hardly feels present as she brings the icicle to Luke’s throat. The words coming out of her mouth feel like jello between her lips, and her ears are ringing and she can just barely make out what Hershel and Luke are saying.

She hates this. She hates it more than anything she’s ever done, it feels wrong and it makes her head pound. She’s making a bad decision and she knows it. But this is all she knows! Uncle Leon is all she has, Targent is all she has.

...But Luke and Hershel. And Aurora and Desmond, even. She’s never felt happier than when they were all together, and it was certainly better than the tight, nervous feeling she has every time she thinks about Targent.

She tightens her grip on the icicle. It’s too late now.

And as Hershel throws the keystone to Uncle Leon, Emmy mentality starts to write her resignation letter.


	4. wonderful day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✦ aurora realizes how much team bostonius has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was requested by an anon on curious cat! the prompt was:
>
>> Could you do a drabble of Aurora at Luke's wedding with Marina? BTW I loved that first chapter of your fic! Keep up the good work!
> 
> i kind of did my own thing with this one but this was a really fun drabble to write!!

Aurora sat in the front row, taking in the sights surrounding her. The venue was beautiful, all the whites and blues made everything look like it was covered in a light blanket of snow, and the soft music playing in the background tied everything together nicely, like a velvety ribbon around this wonderful day.

She was so happy for Luke. Though it had been some time since she had seen him, they had been exchanging letters back and forth for a while, ever since Professor Sycamore was able to revive her. He had recounted all of his exciting adventures with Professor Layton, his life in America, and eventually, how he met his wife.

And now, here she was, sitting beside Professor Sycamore on this special day. Luke had grown so much, all of them had, in a way. Professor Layton, while generally looking the same as he did since the last time she saw him, there was something in his eyes that made him look older, a sense of tiredness that used to not be present at all. Perhaps it was because he was now a father? Aurora didn’t know.

And Miss Altava looked like an entirely different person too. Her hair was cut short, and that shine in her eyes had certainly dimmed. But she seemed happy, talking with a woman Aurora assumed to be her significant other.

Even Professor Sycamore had changed. His hair was graying, of course, but there was always this bittersweet look on his face. He had said one day that Aurora had saved him, though she wasn’t exactly sure what that meant.

It was curious to Aurora, how humans were able to grow and change. Even though so many years had past since the time they shared on the Bostonius, seeing everyone gave Aurora a sense of familiarity she had never felt before. There was really only one way to describe it.

It was beautiful.


	5. tophat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke receives a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of changing the focus on this collection bc im going to be doing the [#wholesomelayton prompt list](https://twitter.com/julia_sketchetc/status/1279480418178420737), so the next 12 or so fics i write won't necessarily go with the azran legacy theme?? anyway
> 
> this particular drabble is a bit of a mess bc hershel is kind of a difficult character for me to write but i still think it came out p cute,,

Ever since he became the professor’s apprentice, Luke had always wanted a tophat like the professor's. Though he never was able to find one in his size, it was always something he had dwelling in the back of his mind. Sure, the clothes didn't make the man, but a tall tophat like Professor Layton's would make Luke look just like a proper gentleman.

However, today was his 13th birthday. The professor had come home with a comically tall box, and Luke thought it was too good to be true. It couldn’t possibly be it, could it?

“Happy birthday, Luke,” Hershel dropped the box onto the table, and Luke excitedly ran over to see what was inside. He tore off the wrapping paper, ripping up the flaps of the cardboard box protecting the gift inside. He gasped.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” He exclaimed, hat in hand. He ran towards the nearest mirror to see what it looked like. He knew a good gentleman should stay calm, but he was just so excited!

“Well, what do you think?” Hershel asked, coming up behind him.

Luke looked at himself in the mirror, in awe of what he saw before him. His very own tophat! It was a perfect fit for a small gentleman like him, and wearing it made him feel important and strong, like he could do anything he set his mind to! Luke spun around happily, waving his arms with excitement.

“I love it!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Hershel said, gently chuckling.

Luke rushed to hug the professor. This was the best birthday ever!

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/lastspectxr)   
>  [i also take drabble requests on curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.qa/emmyaltava)


End file.
